We Are Golden
by serejoduda
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. Original: Mibamonster. É o recesso de fim de ano do último ano deles em Hogwarts, e James está organizando uma pequena reunião para os setimanistas grifinórios. Cercada pela neve, pelo doce e pelo sensual, Lily tem muitas borboletas com as quais lidar no estômago. James/Lily "fluff"
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Só uma fic curtinha, de alguns capítulos, sobre Lily, James e amorrrr. Espero que gostem e aguardo reviews! Inspirei-me nos desenhos de viria13 J/L no Deviantart. **

**N/T: Oi, gente. Meu nome é Duda, e essa tradução está devidamente autorizada pela autora (Mibamonster). Espero que vocês curtam! Qualquer coisa a acrescentar, mandem reviews! Todas vão ser devidamente traduzidas para a autora. E, é claro, ficarei muito contente de ver que alguém aprecia o nosso trabalho. :)**

* * *

"Aonde a senhorita pensa que vai, mesmo?"

Lily suspirou e pousou a mochila no chão de novo. Parecia que ela não ia sair de casa _nunca_. "Papai, já lhe disse cem vezes. James Potter está dando uma reunião de amigos na casa dele."

"E onde fica a casa dele?"

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Não sei, provavelmente algum canto próximo a Sussex?"

"Lily, se você não sabe onde fica a casa dele, como você vai chegar lá?" Seu pai moveu os olhos do jornal em suas mãos, as sobrancelhas arqueadas. "Você vai voar? Não sei se quero você voando por aí quando está tão frio, e se você cair da vassoura?"

"Eu não tenho uma vassoura", Lily disse. "E não se preocupe, eu vou aparatar, e não vou sentir o frio."

Seu pai balançou a cabeça em um gesto de entendimento, enquanto sua mãe aparecia pela porta da cozinha e olhou a filha, como que conferindo. "E quando você volta?" ela perguntou.

"Amanhã."

"Quem vai mesmo para essa reunião?"

"James, óbvio, e Sirius, Remus, Peter e... Só as pessoas da minha Casa", respondeu Lily, suspirando.

"E os pais dele vão estar lá?" perguntou seu pai.

"Bem... não", Lily retorquiu, parecendo desconfortável. "Mas não tem problema, de verdade – quer dizer, pela lei bruxa somos todos adultos, e mesmo pela lei trouxa eu sou quase maior de idade. Remus vai estar lá, vocês o conheceram, e sabem que ele não deixaria nada sair do controle." Ela sorriu, feliz por seus pais não saberem que até Remus era um Marauder, na realidade. "E Alice e Lexi e..." ela estava prestes a dizer "Emma", mas percebeu, a tempo, que isso provavelmente não convenceria seus pais da sua segurança naquela noite. "...eu! Vou ficar bem, sério."

A matriarca suspirou e trocou um olhar com o pai, que encolheu os ombros.

"Isso é tudo muito legal, querida", disse ele, "mas eu preciso lhe pedir para tomar cuidado. Acidentes _acontecem_, especialmente com adolescentes."

"É claro que terei cuidado. Merlin, eu vou sair por uma noite, e vou estar no país – não é como se estivéssemos indo para uma festa com bebidas em, sei lá, Moscow! Depositem alguma confiança em mim."

"Nós confiamos em você, querida. Você se importaria de fazer algo por mim, no entanto?" sua mãe inquiriu.

"É claro que não."

"Por favor, leve preservativos com você."

O sangue subiu às bochechas de Lily. "Mamãe, duvido que isso seja necessário."

'Please take a condom with you.'

The blood rose to Lily's cheeks. 'Mum, I doubt that will be necessary.'

"Conte outra."

Lily cruzou os braços no peito, evitando os olhares de seus pais. "Eu até levaria, mas tenho tanta certeza que isso não acontecerá que eu nem as tenho. Sério, isso é desnecessário e embaraçoso. São meus _amigos_, eu não vou fazer _sexo_ com eles." Nem que eles tenham um traseiro verdadeiramente gostoso e covinhas nas bochechas quando sorriem e sempre a façam rir quando o estresse está tomando conta dela. Não, nem assim ela consideraria a hipótese de dormir com um dos seus amigos, especialmente com aquele que tinha um perfume delicioso e a fazia se sentir saltitante por dentro quando dizia seu nome.

Não que ela estivesse pensando em alguém em particular.

"Não era James aquele garoto que tinha uma quedinha por você?" falou sua mãe. Ela andou até o sofá, onde sua bolsa estava jogada, e começou a procurar algo dentro dela.

"Eu não vou fazer sexo com James Potter. Jesus, mamãe, como você pode – isso é tão_ embaraçoso_... Oh, Merlin, isso só está piorando" Chocada, Lily apanhou no ar o pacote de camisinhas que sua mãe lhe jogou. "Porque diabos você tem camisinhas na sua bolsa?"

"Não comece a criar hipóteses esdrúxulas", ela replicou. "Comprei para você."

"Ok. Você comprou camisinhas para mim. Quantas vezes eu vou ter que lhe dizer que eu _não estou planejando fazer sexo em um futuro próximo_? Eu nem tenho um namorado!"

"Concordo com sua mãe. Você é simplesmente bonita demais para nosso próprio bem, Lily", disse seu pai, voltando ao seu jornal. "E quando você está em uma festa... Você não seria a primeira a sucumbir depois de beber demais."

"...Então você está dizendo que alguém iria tirar vantagem de mim quando eu estiver bêbada? Ah, espere," Lily replicou, lembrando do comentário feito por sua mãe mais cedo, "você acha que James vai se aproveitar de mim. Ele não vai. Eu... Eu realmente preciso levá-las?"

"Sim." A mãe sorriu e apertou sua bochecha. "Só por precaução. E se você não usá-las, sempre pode guardar para outra ocasião. Mas é melhor prevenir do que remediar, sim?"

"Ahm... suponho que sim. Então obrigada pelos preservativos, estou saindo agora." Sentindo-se estranha, Lily abriu a mochila e jogou o pacote dentro; ele pareceu deslocado perto de sua câmera e roupas de baixo limpas. "Mais alguma coisa embaraçosa para me dizer antes que eu vá?"

"Não, querida. Divirta-se!", seu pai disse. "A que horas você estará de volta amanhã?"

"Provavelmente chegarei a tempo para jantar. Vejo vocês então" Com essas palavras, ela apanhou a mochila no chão e virou-se, pensando em _Destinação, Determinação e Deliberação_. Por uma fração de segundo sentiu como se estivesse sendo puxada pelo umbigo e então estava na neve, em frente de uma enorme mansão Georgiana.

Por um momento achou que estivesse no endereço errado, então escutou a voz familiar de Sirius Black latir, "WORMY, SEU FILHO DA PUTA!" e viu primeiro Peter, depois Sirius correndo, vindo de detrás da casa. Estavam ambos cobertos de neve, mas o jeito que esta cobria o rosto de Sirius deixou em Lily a suspeita de que Peter talvez tivesse, muito inocentemente, sem más intenções, obviamente, jogado uma bola de neve na cara do outro.

"Lily!", Peter correu e se escondeu atrás dela. "Me proteja!"

"Nem todos os Evans no mundo poderiam protegê-lo da minha ira, Pettigrew," retrucou Sirius, que havia parado de correr, derrapando, e encontrava-se fazendo uma bola de neve. "Evans, sugiro que se afaste, antes que se machuque."

"Não, Lily," pediu Peter. "Vamos entrar e nos aquecer."

"Eu acho que concordo com Peter," disse Lily. "Você poderia ao menos me deixar chegar antes de me ameaçar?"

"Lily, você está suplicando a um lado cavalheiro da minha pessoa que não existe," retorquiu Black, antes de carregar as mãos com neve e atacar Peter, enchendo o capuz do seu casaco com o gelo. Ainda sentado, imobilizando o garoto menor, Sirius fez um sinal para a porta, "Oh, e 'oi', a propósito!"

"Hey, Sirius. A porta está aberta?"

"Pra você? Sempre."

Lily dirigiu-se à casa e viu James Potter sentado no batente da frente, vestindo um moletom da Grifinória e uma tiara cor-de-rosa. Ao vê-la, sorriu, o que fez o coração de Lily pular uma batida.

"Ei, Evans," ele cumprimentou. "Fico contente que tenha vindo. Quer entrar?"


	2. Chapter 2

**N/T****: **Segundo capítulo pra quem tá acompanhando. :) Mandem reviews!

**Vance'E**, obrigada pela review (e pelos elogios)! Hihihi. Espero que goste desse daqui e continue comentando. Beijos!

* * *

Ela pendurou o casaco no cabide do hall e seguiu James até a sala. Lembrava-lhe muitíssimo a casa de Alice, a única outra casa mágica que ela tinha visitado até então. Em vários aspectos era igual a uma casa trouxa, mas aqui alguns detalhes sutis mostravam que os donos eram bruxos: o modo como as pinturas se mexiam nas paredes, os velhos livros encapados com couro nas estantes, a ausência de interruptores e a presença de um caldeirão em um canto.

Em uma das mesas de canto jazia um gramofone, tocando uma das músicas do novo disco d'As Esquisitonas. A música não era mais do que um barulho de fundo para seus amigos, que estavam sentados ao redor da mesa de jantar e pareciam estar em uma discussão acalorada.

"Você foi a última a chegar," disse James, fechando a porta nas costas. "Gostaria de beber algo? Tem suco de abóbora, ou eu poderia fazer chá...?"

"Não, James, agora que Lily chegou, vou fazer chocolate quente," Emma entrou na conversa, levantando da mesa. "É Natal, não é época de chá. E se vocês pensam que isso significa que eu estou pedindo arrego," ela disse, virando para os outros, "Nick iria acabar com o Frade Gordo em uma festa com bebidas, se eles ainda estivessem vivos. Dá pra perceber isso só pelo modo como ele olha para o vinho dos professores."

"Como você acha que o Frade Gordo conseguiu aquela barriga de cerveja, em primeiro lugar?", replicou Alce. "Emma, isso é tipo como daquela vez que você pensou que Filch e Madame Hooch estavam tendo um affair só porque você os viu conversando uma vez."

"Você está agindo como um garoto, Alice," disse Emma. "De qualquer jeito, alguém aqui não quer chocolate quente? Sabe o quê, vou fazer toneladas e beberei eu mesma se for preciso."

"Precisa de ajuda para encontrar a cozinha?", James perguntou, solícito.

Ela acenou as palavras dele longe. "Vou achar o caminho." E saiu da sala por uma porta atrás da mesa.

"Então... Essa é sua casa? É linda," Lily retomou com James, enquanto sentava-se no agora vazio lugar de Emma à mesa. James sentou-se no lado oposto a ela; o resto da mesa voltou à conversa anterior.

Ele assentiu. "Você nunca tinha vindo aqui, tinha? Quer que eu lhe mostre, depois?"

"Sim, isso seria legal." Ela largou a bolsa no chão, perto de sua cadeira, e lembrou-se das camisinhas dentro. Só podia orar para que nenhum dos outros as achassem; explicá-los o que acontecera antes de sair de casa ia ser algo muito além de vergonhoso. "Então... vamos todos dormir no seu quarto hoje, ou...?"

"Ah, não, não tem espaço pra todo mundo. O plano é que fizéssemos a sala de quarto. A não ser que você não se sinta confortável dormindo no mesmo cômodo que nós," ele acrescentou rapidamente, quando Lily crispou os lábios. "As outras meninas disseram que estava ok, então achamos..."

"Não, não, está ok." E _estava_, exceto que... Ela estaria dormindo no mesmo cômodo que _James_. E isso era suficiente para fazer as borboletas em seu estômago darem um _backflip_ coletivo.

_Nada demais_, ela falou consigo mesma. _Então você vai dormir no mesmo canto que James? Peter vai estar lá, também. E Remus. E Alice. Não é romântico. Você pode dormir a metros de distância dele._

_Ou, você sabe, não metros, mas alguns centímetros..._

"Lily, tem certeza que não tem problema com isso?" James inquiriu, interrompendo seus pensamentos. Por trás dos óculos, seus adoráveis olhos cor-de-avelã a encaravam, aflitos.

"É claro que não", ela disse. "Porque teria?"

Ele tentou passar a mão pelos cabelos, seu gesto habitual, mas foi atrapalhado pela tiara. "Não sei, você só me pareceu nervosa."

"Não estou," ela replicou. "Nem um pouco."

A porta que ligava a sala ao hall foi aberta e Sirius e Petter entraram, ambos cobertos de neve, ainda que tivessem tirado os casacos. Deixaram uma trilha de neve e água no chão de madeira encerado, mas pareciam não terem notado, já que vinham ocupados trocando xingamentos.

"Ei, galera," cumprimentou Sirius. "Vocês sabiam que -" De repente, sua cabeça disparou para o lado e ele olhou através da porta entreaberta pela qual Emma tinha saído. "Estou sentindo cheiro de... chocolate?"

"E mais uma vez, Sirius nos mostra que ele tem a atenção de um hamster em alta velocidade," disse Lexi. "Emma está fazendo chocolate quente."

"O que nós sabíamos, Pads?", perguntou James.

"Ah... nada." Sirius saiu da sala, deixando Peter para sentar na cadeira ao lado de James.

Lily, e após alguns minutos Sirius e Emma, entraram na conversa com os outros, que acabou por ser sobre segredos curiosos que seus professores teriam. Alguns deles ela realmente tivera cogitado, assim como os amigos, como McGonagall ser secretamente aparentada de Merlin e Slughorn sentir-se fracassado, mas outros eram por demais afetados. Dumbledore tendo um caso com Grindelwald? Só Sirius para sair com algo desse tipo.

"Agora que estamos todos quentinhos e aconchegados, sugiro irmos lá fora para outra batalha de neve," disse Sirius, depois de acabar a segunda caneca de chocolate quente em um gole só. "E dessa vez todos estão intimados a aparecer. Quem concorda com o plano grita "Aye"!"

"Aye!", todos responderam em uníssono, à exceção de Peter, que ainda se recuperava da última guerra.

"Ótimo! Então, vamos em times ou esta será um cada-um-por-si?"

"Times," respondeu Alice. "Sou a capitã do nosso time, só em caso de você estar se perguntando."

"Então serei capitão do outro," disse James.

"O quê?" Sirius exclamou. "O que faz você pensar que pode liderar um time?"

Ah... O fato de que estamos na minha casa e eu estou usando a tiara?" James retrucou, encolhendo os ombros. "Não é nada além de lógico que eu estou na posição de poder. É geralmente para isso que serve uma tiara."

"Eu _sabia_ que não deveria ter introduzido a tiara," Sirius murmurou.

"Que seja." Alice olhou todos a seu redor. "Escolho Lily."

"Ok," replicou James. "Então escolho Sirius."

"Remus", disse Alice.

Emma foi para o time de James, assim como Petter, enquanto Alice escolheu Lexi. Enquanto corriam para o lado de fora, os dos grupos discutiam suas táticas, sussurrando, para que "o inimigo" não os escutasse.

Alice decidiu que a melhor defesa era construir um pequeno forte e mandou Remus e Lily o fazerem, já que eram os melhores com feitiços, enquanto ela e Lexi começavam a montar o suprimento de bolas de neve. Alice e James concordaram que cinco minutos eram suficientes para que os times pudessem se preparar.

Logo a batalha tomou local. No fim das contas a estratégia do time de James era mais de "só jogue tudo que tiver e espere que os atinja". Em um time com Emma e Sirius, isso provou ser bastante efetivo, especialmente quando as vinganças pessoais começaram e alguns começaram a ser atirados na neve.

"EI! Evans!"

Lily virou-se só para ver uma bola de neve vindo em direção a sua cabeça. Avistou James, parecendo muito satisfeito consigo mesmo, embora sua expressão tenha mudado um pouco quando viu o sorriso perverso que ela lhe oferecia.

"Você definitivamente não deveria ter feito isso, Potter," ela disse, inclinando-se para apanhar um pouco de neve.

"Oh, não? O que você vai fazer? Me jogar na neve?" Ele olhou de lado, onde Emma acabara de fazer exatamente isso com Remus.

Lily seguiu o olhar dele e jogou a bola de neve semi-acabada por cima do ombro. "Agora que você falou disso, sim, eu vou," ela retrucou. Seus batimentos aceleraram quando ela pensou em deitar na neve com James, mas ela relacionou isso à excitação com a partida.

"Vai ter que me pegar primeiro," ele disse.

"Ah, eu vou, Potter." Ela começou a correr. James hesitou por um segundo antes de virar e correr dela; isso lhe deu justamente o tempo de vantagem que precisava para alcançá-lo. Ela quase escorregou duas vezes, mas ele também o fez; e na segunda vez que isso aconteceu, ela saltou e se lançou sobre ele.

Ele perdeu o que restava de seu equilíbrio e caíram os dois na neve, Lily em cima dele; de algum modo, a perna dela ficara por baixo dele quando o derrubou. Eles rolaram algumas vezes, ambos tentando apanhar neve e encher o pescoço do outro com ela. Finalmente, pararam, ofegantes.

"Maldição, Evans, você é rápida," ele ofegou, levantando-se. Ofereceu uma mão a ela, que aceitou de boa vontade.

"Eu sei," ela disse. Ela desviou os olhos enquanto varria a neve de seu casaco com as mãos. Ao ficar em pé, reparou que a perna direita doía. "Você não é tão devagar também. Embora eu deva comentar, um Grifinório, fugindo do perigo?"

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Se você chama uma garota bonita de perigo..."

Ela sentiu as bochechas corarem. Reparando na tiara largada na neve, replicou, "Você perdeu a coroa, sua Majestade das Cantadas Estúpidas." Como estava mais próxima, curvou-se para apanhar a tiara e a dor em sua perna inflamou. "Ah, merda." Ela pegou a tiara e entregou-a a James.

Ele a segurou, olhando-a. "Lily, você está bem?"

"Sim, só que caí de mau jeito, acho," ela retorquiu.

"Quer que eu dê uma olhada?", ele ofereceu.

Ela revirou os olhos. "Não. Não está tão ruim assim e, mesmo que estivesse, eu poderia fazer isso eu mesma. Ainda nos encontramos no modo batalha ou podemos pedir um tempo?"

James olhou por sobre o ombro; os outros tinham iniciado a montagem de um boneco de neve e não estavam prestando atenção neles. "Acho que estamos seguros."

"Ótimo." Ela desabotoou o sobretudo e o sacudiu algumas vezes; a parte interior estava coberta de neve quase derretida. O moletom cinza que ela vestia estava completamente molhado e gelado. "É, acho que vou me trocar, se o perigo acabou. Estou congelando." Ela começou a pensar nas roupas que tinha trazido para o dia seguinte, até que lembrou-se que tinha trazido apenas roupas de baixo; tinha achado que podia usar o moletom novamente. "Você não teria nenhum moletom quente largado, teria?"

"Se você não se importa de ser grande," ele respondeu.

"Contando que sejam quentinhos."

Eles entraram de volta na mansão. Quando penduraram os casacos, Lily notou que James estava muito mais seco do que ela. Bastardo. De qualquer jeito, na casa aquecida, ela já se sentia muito melhor. Quase disse que não precisava do moletom, no vim das contas; mas a curiosidade de conhecer o quarto dele foi maior.

Ela apanhou a bolsa, que ao menos tinha roupas de baixo novas, e fez um tour pela casa, guiada por James. Ao ver os quartos enormes, elegantes, Lily se perguntou o que os pais dele faziam. Ela os tinha visto apenas na plataforma do Expresso, algumas vezes, e sabia que eram aposentados, mas além disso, nada sabia dos que tinham mobiliado aquela casa.

"James?", ela chamou, enquanto subiam o último lance de escadas. "Qual é a dessa tiara rosa?"

Ele tocou o adereço cuidadosamente. "É a Poderosa Tiara da _Drama Queen. _Sirius a trouxe no nosso segundo ano, após tê-la encontrado em uma loja trouxa."

Ela deu risada. "E porquê está usando isso hoje?"

"A pessoa que está agindo como uma _drama queen_ tem de usá-la – quer dizer, tem o direito de usá-la. É uma tremenda honra," ele disse, em uma voz que parecia horrendamente com a de McGonagall.

"E você estava se comportando como uma _drama queen_... Como?" Ela vacilou quando colocou peso demais na perna direita, mas ele não viu, já que andava na sua frente.

"Eu estava estressado com os preparativos para virem vocês todos, sobre a comida suficiente, esse tipo de coisa." Ele chegou no andar seguinte e esperou Lily alcançá-lo. "Esse é o meu quarto," ele disse, apontando para a primeira porta à direita. "A outra porta é o banheiro. De qualquer maneira, eu estava preocupado o suficiente para ser a Drama Queen do dia e ninguém me superou ainda..."

"O dia mal começou. Tenho certeza que Emma ou Sirius virão com algo pior", retrucou Lily. Ela abriu a porta para o quarto dele e não pôde reprimir um sorriso quando entrou. O quarto era tão... _James_. O edredom que cobria a cama larga era dos Cambridge Cannons, uma flâmula da Grifinória pendia ao lado dela, o quarto estava uma bagunça, e, do outro lado da cama, um quadro de cortiça inteiramente coberto por fotos dos Marotos e de Quadribol.

Ela caminhou até o referido quadro e analisou as fotos. A deixou mais feliz do que deveria ver a si mesma em algumas delas, como uma tirada logo depois da última partida de quadribol e ela era vista parabenizando-o pela partida.

Atrás dela, James procurava algo no armário. Quando ele voltou ao lado dela, segurando um moletom vermelho e dourado, Lily apontou para uma foto dela, James e Sirius, deitados na grama. Alguém tinha desenhado um coração ao redor do rosto dela. "Você desenha corações ao redor das minhas fotos?", ela perguntou.

A risada de James saiu estranha e nervosa. "Eu costumava fazer isso. Quando eu era, você sabe, mais novo e... idiota. No quarto ano, coisa e tal."

Ela bateu de leve na foto. "Eu creio que esta daqui foi tirada no último verão. Seu eu de catorze anos voltou para desenhar isso?"

"É, é meio incômodo, meu eu do passado está constantemente viajando no tempo," ele retrucou, limpando a garganta. "De qualquer maneira, eu, er, lhe trouxe o moletom que pediu."

"Oh, sim. Isso. Tinha esquecido completamente." Ela deu as costas para as fotos e recebeu o casaco que ele lhe oferecia. Sem hesitar, estando ao mesmo tempo meio nervosa e sentindo-se de algum modo, poderosa, ela tirou o próprio moletom pela cabeça, e ficou ali somente com a roupa de baixo.

A boca de James abriu-se e fechou, sem falar nada. "Você quer que eu saia?" ele perguntou, a voz mais esganiçada que o usual. Ele manteve os olhos na face dela, mas uma ou duas vezes ela o viu desviar o olhar para onde a camiseta estava colada no corpo dela.

Parecia que o coração dela estava batendo na garganta. _Lily, o que você pensa que está fazendo?_ Ela pensou, enquanto lançava os braços ao redor do pescoço de James. _O – que – você – está – fazendo? É James! Um amigo! Você não pode simplesmente – _

"Na verdade, Jamie, eu gostaria que você ficasse."


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Ok, essa é a minha primeira tentativa em algo desse gênero. Eu não pude fazer algo sexy, então optei pelo engraçado (pelo menos, espero que achem engraçado). Reviews são bem-vindas!**

**N/T: Esse veio mais cedo! Hehehe. Graças ao recesso de meio de ano (todos comemora!). Espero que gostem :***

**E nas reviews...**

**Jhu Soaress: Hahaha. Também ri muito enquanto traduzia a parte do Drama Queen. Mas é bem a cara do Sirius, mesmo, propor uma coisa dessas. Tá aí o capítulo novo, espero que goste! E reviews são mais do que bem-vindas. :) **

* * *

"Lily, o que você está fazendo?"

"Eu vou te beijar."

Os olhos dele se arregalaram em surpresa, enquanto os dela se fecharam e ela trazia os lábios em direção aos dele. Ele tinha gosto de chocolate quente. De início ele não correspondeu, o que quase fez Lily afastar-se, com medo de ter cometido um erro sem precedentes; mas então ele passou os braços em volta da sua cintura e começou a beijá-la de volta.

_Ah Deus eu estou beijando James Potter oh o que eu estou fazendo isso é muito bom eu estou beijando James P – EU ESTOU BEIJANDO JAMES POTTER O QUE EU ESTOU FAZENDO ahh isso é muito bom – maravilhoso – eu estou beijando James Potter porque eu nunca fiz isso antes_

Ela passou as mãos pelo cabelo dele; agora entendia porque ele estava sempre fazendo isso, era tão bom e suave e macio.

Enquanto se beijavam, cambalearam até a cama. Lily soltou uma risadinha quando viu-se no colchão macio.

"Uau," ela disse. Sentou e inclinou-se para beijá-lo de novo, ainda que este tenha sido bem mais curto. "Não tinha previsto essa."

"Você está insinuando que isso não foi tudo uma estratégia para entrar no meu quarto e na minha cama?" James replicou. Ele a beijou e delicadamente a trouxe de volta para o colchão. As borboletas que sempre apareciam no estômago dela quando James meramente se aproximava estavam para lá e para cá, fazendo-a se sentir tonta.

Quando ele iniciou uma trilha de beijos pelo pescoço dela, ela murmurou, "nada de estratégia."

Ele parou de beijá-la e sorriu de lado, uma covinha se formando. "Isso é uma pena. Eu meio que tinha gostado da ideia de você fazendo isso, só para ficar comigo. Então, Evans, se isso não é um esquema master de sedução, o que é?"

Ela hesitou. _Se já está no inferno, abrace o capeta. _"Eu acho que eu só estou louca por você."

Ele a encarou. "Isso é sério?"

"O que, você pensa que eu iria me oferecer a garotos por quem não sinto nada?" ela riu da incredulidade na face dele e passou a mão pelos cabelos dele novamente. "Que tipo de garota você pensa que eu sou?"

"Eu... er... Eu não s... – oh. Ah, cara..." Ele piscou algumas vezes; seu rosto se perdeu a cor. "Você disse que sentia algo por mim. Você acabou de dizer – você gosta de mim!" Ele cerrou os punhos e levantou-os acima da cabeça, em algo parecido com uma dança de vitória. "Lily Evans gosta de mim!"

Lily teve alguma dificuldade para prestar atenção nas palavras dele; a pose de James levantava o seu moletom, deixando a vista uma insinuação do seu abdômen. Ela se perguntou o que aconteceria se ela deslizasse as mãos por baixo do casaco e –

Ela balançou a cabeça, tentando clareá-la. "Sim, James, eu gosto de você."

"Ah, cara! Lily Evans _gosta_ de mim!" Ele continuou a fazer uma dança da vitória bastante esquisita, ocasionando a cama balançar sob o peso dele. Era adorável, ela não podia negar, mas não era exatamente o que Lily queria no momento.

"James? Eu achava que estávamos ocupados," ela disse. Ela puxou a ponta do moletom dele, tentando chamar sua atenção.

"Ah, é mesmo. Estávamos nos amassando. Desculpe, eu tive uma... overdose de coisas boas acontecendo a mim. Você vê," ele disse, enquanto inclinava-se para continuar de onde haviam parado, "você acabou de dizer que gosta de mim. Não é todo dia que a garota mais linda do mundo lhe diz que gosta de você, você sabe. Especialmente se for Lily Evans. _Lily Evans_ disse que gostava de mim!"

Ela revirou as orbes verde-esmeralda. "Eu sei, eu estava lá."

"Eu não estou dizendo isso para os eu conhecimento. Eu preciso convencer a mim mesmo de que você realmente disse isso."

"Você não pode se convencer enquanto me convence?"

Ele ainda sorria de lado quando a beijou. "Eu pensei que você soubesse. Eu não tenho deixado isso exatamente em segredo. Lily Evans, eu acho você é a garota mais bonita, engraçada, inteligente e sensual no mundo."

"Era isso que eu queria ouvir." Ela lançou os braços ao redor dele para mantê-lo perto. Não que fosse necessário; era óbvio que ele não estava pretendendo se afastar.

A mente de Lily estava maravilhosamente vazia e ela deixou-se controlar pelos instintos. É claro que ela já tinha beijado alguém antes, mas essas tinham sido ficadas bêbadas com garotos de quem ela não gostava realmente. Algumas vezes tinha sido até bom, mas, na maioria, tinha sido apenas esquisito e ela sempre se arrependia depois.

Nada disso acontecia, no entanto, com James. De alguma forma, tudo apenas parecia _certo_. A sensação do peso do corpo dele contra o seu, o perfume dele, como ele alternava beijos delicados com outros sôfregos. Ela agora entendia o que Alice dizia quando a explicou que Lily saberia quando o garoto certo a estivesse beijando.

Em alguma parte daquilo, ela puxou o moletom de James pela cabeça. Pouco tempo depois, a roupa de baixo dela e o _jeans_ dele foram junto. Tudo parecia tão natural e prazeroso – ela _queria_ James mais perto, sem camadas e camadas de roupas entre eles.

Só quando James iniciou uma batalha contra o zíper do _jeans_ dela, Lily parou.

_Espere. O que eu estou fazendo? James está –_

Sim, ele estava. Quando ele puxou a calça dela, Lily lembrou-se que não tinha depilado as pernas. Ela congelou, tentando figurar uma saída para trancar-se no banheiro e rapidamente depilar as pernas; mas James interpretou sua reação de outra maneira.

"Mil perdões, Lil," ele disse, deixando o _jeans_ dela onde estavam, pelos joelhos. Desajeitadamente, tentou puxá-los para cima de novo. "Indo muito rápido. Desculpe-me."

Ela levantou os quadris e puxou as calças; encolheu-se quando viu a calcinha que estava usando. Não era ruim por si só, mas não combinava com o sutiã e não era essas coisas todas em termos de sensualidade. "Não, é só que..." Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e evitou o olhar inquiridor dele. "Você vai rir."

"Acho que não," ele disse. "Eu entendo se você não quer -"

"Não!" Ela pôs as mãos no peitoral dele, tentando encontrar palavras para se explicar. "Eu só... Não me preparei. Eu..." ela gesticulou para o próprio corpo. "Não é que eu não queria, mas eu... Eu não me depilei e não estou usando o perfume certo e minha _lingerie_ não forma um par e..."

Ela parou, hesitando. Por um lado, o que ela queria dizer era a principal razão pela qual ela não tinha certeza. Por outro lado, era algo de que ela tinha vergonha de contar a qualquer pessoa, mas acima de todos, a James.

"E...?" ele meio que perguntou, esperando.

"Tenho medo de que você me ache feia quando eu me despir." Pronto, dito. Não fosse por esse evento súbito com James, Lily era uma das pessoas mais pudicas dentre as que ela conhecia. Ela tinha problema até em mostrar o corpo às amigas, ainda que elas se conhecessem por anos e tivessem tudo que ela tinha. Lily era confiante sobre quase tudo em si mesma, exceto seu próprio corpo.

"Oh." James não a encarou enquanto colocava de volta seus óculos. "Eu... não esperava por essa." Ele saiu de cima dela, deitando a seu lado, e segurou uma de suas mãos, brincando com os dedos dela. "Lils, para mim, você é a garota mais bonita do mundo. Você sabe disso, não sabe?"

"Você só acha isso porque tem uma versão idealizada da minha pessoa na sua cabeça," ela replicou. "O que torna isso tudo ainda pior porque você cria essas altas expectativas por causa da sua Lily imaginária e acontece, James, que eu não sou essa versão idealizada, sou só a Lily normal -"

Ele a silenciou com um longo, longo beijo que a deixou sem ar.

"Do pouco que vi, ruiva, a Lily real é, de longe, melhor do que a imaginária," ele retrucou.

Ela bufou. "Por favor, Potter. Eu estou com as pernas _cabeludas_."

"E continua sendo a garota viva mais _sexy_. Sim, você é," ele replicou, quando ela revirou os olhos. "Com as pernas cabeludas, a _lingerie_ descombinada e... O que mais você disse que estava errado?"

"Meu perfume."

"Você cheira maravilhosamente bem sem ele. Faça-me um favor, não se preocupe tanto. Você é perfeita."

Ela estava longe de o ser e sabia disso, mas o jeito com que James a olhava a fez perceber que _ele_ não sabia disso. Ninguém, jamais, a havia encarado daquele jeito. Isso a fez _sentir_ que era sexy, afinal, e desejada, e amada.

Ela rolou e estava, então, deitada em cima dele. "Jamie?"

"Lily?"

"Faz amor comigo."

As bochechas dele coraram. "Você tem certeza? Se você não está pronta -"

"Eu estou." E quando falou isso, ela soube que era verdade. Não era exatamente como ela planejara a sua primeira vez, mas era o que ela queria. James. Ela. Ela queria a intimidade, estar perto dele o máximo que podia.

Ela começou a beijá-lo de novo, mas ele a empurrou delicadamente. "Lily, nós não podemos fazer isso."

A aflição de estar sendo rejeitada a atravessou, fazendo suas entranhas revirarem. "Não podemos? Porque não? Você não quer?"

Ele deixou escapar uma risada curta. "Eu quero. Acredite, eu _quero_. Mas eu não quero ser um pai agora e... Bem, eu não sabia que isso ia acontecer, então eu não tenho nenhuma camisinha aqui..." Ele deu de ombros, parecendo adoravelmente constrangido.

"Eu tenho."

"_O quê?_"

"Eu tenho. Na mochila." Ela apontou com um gesto de cabeça a bolsa largada no chão, completamente esquecida até o dado momento.

Ele franziu a testa. "Você pensou que iria precisar de camisinhas? Estou começando, novamente, a suspeitar que isso tudo não passou de um estrategema..."

"Se tiver sido, meus pais o planejaram."

"_O quê?_ Seus pais acharam que você iria fazer sexo?" Ele parecia completamente confuso agora. "Quê?"

"Eles acharam que eu poderia precisar."

"Seus pais pensaram... Bem, não posso culpá-los, eles estavam certos. Estou absorvendo todo tipo de informações novas hoje. Lily Evans gosta de mim, seus pais concordam com isso... Estou só esperando meus pais aparecerem aqui e me contarem que, na verdade, nós estávamos prometidos desde o nascimento..."

"James!" ela gemeu. "Você está acabando com o momento."

"Certo. Perdão, Evans. Vou te seduzir agora." Ele tirou os óculos e os deixou na mesa de cabeceira. "Vê?"

Ela gargalhou. "Muito sedutor, Sr. Potter."

Ele pulou da cama e alcançou a mochila dela. "Você pode me chamar de James agora, sabe. Acho que atingimos esse estágio na nossa relação."

"Então você não deveria me chamar de Evans."

"Eu ainda a chamo assim?" ele perguntou, rasgando o pacote e retirando um preservativo. "Desculpe-me, Evans. Não farei isso novamente."

Ela chutou, brincando, o traseiro dele, coberto apenas por uma _boxer_. "Você é um caso completamente perdido."

"Só perdidamente apaixonado por você." Ele sentou na cama novamente e a beijou. "Eu te amo, Lils."


	4. Chapter 4

N/T: não consegui achar uma palavra que substituísse o termo "chupão" (hickey, em inglês). Se alguém souber, por favor, me diga... Porque acho tão feio esse termo! Hahahaa.

Lily se espreguiçou na cama larga, sorrindo. Deitando de lado, observou James, que estava se vestindo. Uma marca escura destoava no pescoço alvo dele, onde ela tinha lhe dado um chupão e ela sabia que tinha várias nódoas daquelas; ele era um maroto, afinal de contas, e se _ele_ estava recebendo chupões, então ela também estaria.

"No que você está pensando?" ela perguntou.

"Ah... você?"

"Não, quero dizer, no que você está _realmente_ pensando? Agora mesmo?"

Ele jogou as calças dela para ela; elas aterrisaram a sua volta.

"Eu _estou_ pensando em você. E em onde minhas meias se meteram." Ele fez uma pausa e andou até o guarda-roupas. "Oh, e estou faminto, então estou pensando sobre a lasagna que farei para o jantar de hoje. E agora que estou aqui, estou pensando que mamãe me mandou fechar as janelas antes de ir dormir e -"

Ela pegou o travesseiro dele e o jogou nele. "Que tipo de conversa pós-sexo é essa?"

"Você me perguntou no que eu estava pensando." Ele virou e viu que ela ainda estava esparramada na cama. O jeito que ele sorriu para ela fez Lily sentir que as entranhas tinham virado gelatina, mas de um jeito agradável.

"Então... você vai ficar na minha cama o dia todo?" ele perguntou.

"Hmmmm... não. Provavelmente não. Acho que vou tomar um banho, no entanto." Ela se levantou e perguntou-se se deveria enrolar-se numa toalha. Agora que o fogo da paixão tinha diminuído, seu constrangimento natural tinha voltado. "O banheiro é no fim do corredor, certo?"

James assentiu. "Deve ter toalhas no armário debaixo da bia." Os olhos dele descansaram no rosto dela por um par de segundos e então seu rosto se rompeu num largo sorriso. "Ah, cara, eu fiz sexo com Lily Evans!"

"Não, de novo não," lamentou Lily. "Eu sei, eu estava lá, 'tá lembrado?"

"Sim, mas... Eu fiz sexo com você. Eu fiz amor com você. Com Lily Evans. Eu alcancei o que eu sempre quis. Eu poderia morrer agora e saberia que minha vida tinha sido completa! Não que eu vá," ele disse, quando ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Quer dizer, fazer sexo com você uma vez é bom, mas agora você é minha namorada e podemos fazer isso o tempo todo! Imagine! Lily Evans é minha namorada! Padfoot nunca vai acreditar nisso."

Ela não pode evitar rir ao entusiasmo dele. "É, bem, sua namorada está indo tomar uma ducha. Vejo você lá embaixo em alguns minutos?" Algo ocorreu a ela. "Ah, cara, Emma vai rir quando escutar isso."

"Porque? Ei, pega isso," ele disse, atirando a ela o moletom pelo qual ela tinha vindo até o quarto dele, originalmente.

"Porque ela tem me aporrinhado por meses, dizendo que eu simplesmente precisava me pegar com você depois – melhor ainda, durante – a reunião de Monitores, antes de você ir jogar uma partida de Quadribol, quando estamos fazendo o dever... Basicamente a qualquer momento. Ela não pensou nesse, entretanto." Lily recolheu o resto de suas roupas de vários cantos do quarto. Quando tinha todas em mãos, beijou James na bochecha. "Estou indo tomar banho agora, sério."

"Divirta-se."

Descendo as escadas, recém tomada banho e vestindo um moletom cujo cheiro lembrava deliciosamente James, Lily se perguntou se o mesmo já tinha contado o acontecido aos outros. Ela não tinha dúvidas de que James tinha contado a Sirius; e quanto ela entrou na sala, Sirius definitivamente a observou de modo aguçado.

"Ah, a senhorita Evans ainda está viva," disse Sirius. "Estávamos começando a nos preocupar, afinal você e Prongs ficaram sumidos por _tanto tempo_ e aí ele voltou e você não..."

"Eu estava com frio. Pensei que um banho pudesse me aquecer novamente," ela retorquiu.

"Oh, claro. Um _banho_."

Lily relanceou a James, que estava novamente usando sua tiara, no que o garoto balançou a cabeça. Ele não tinha contado a Sirius, então.

"Padfoot, deixe a menina," disse Remus. "Ou devo lembrá-lo que seus banhos geralmente duram horas?"

"Sim, mas eu tomo banho sozinha. Lily _e_ James estavm ausentes. Isso é bem mais curioso, ou não?"

"O que você espera que eles tenham feito, Sirius?" replicou Emma. "Se agarrar enquanto estávamos lá fora?"

Sirius encolheu os ombros. "Você nunca deve subestimar esses dois, Hart."

"É, Emma, você não deveria." Lily trocou um olhar com James; ele pareceu confuso, mas então sorriu. Para o espanto geral, Lily andou até James e sentou no colo dele. "Porque James e eu realmente nos agarramos enquanto vocês estavam lá fora."

As reações foram inestimáveis. Emma os encarava como se tivesse acabado de levar uma pancada na cabeça; o queixo de Sirius caiu e seus olhos quase saltaram das órbitas; Remus deixou a cerveja amanteigada que estava bebendo cair e sentou-se, em choque, os encarando; Peter e Lexi trocaram olhares aturdidos e Alice pulou e gritou, "Yes! Finalmente!"

"Isso é uma piada?" Peter foi o primeiro a se recuperar do choque. "Eu quero apostar que vocês estavam apenas... jogando Scrabble e... não?" ele disse, quando James balançou a cabeça. "Vocês realmente se pegaram?"

James parecia incrivelmente presunçoso enquanto pousava os braços ao redor de Lily e apoiava o queixo no ombro dela. "É, isso mesmo. Lily Evans -"

"_De novo_, Potter?"

Todos prenderam a respiração ao mesmo tempo quando James sorriu e beijou o pescoço de Lily. "Você estava lá; eles não. Eu preciso contá-los que tenho a melhor namorada do mundo, ok?"

"Inferno sangrento, Prongs," Sirius exclamou. "Você realmente fez isso."

James assentiu. "E você sempre pensou que Lily nunca iria gostar de mim. Bem, conte outra. Ela gosta de mim. Até me disse isso! Lily Evans _gosta_ de mim."

"Ele está nos dizendo, ou dizendo a si mesmo?" Emma perguntou. "Porque eu sei disso há meses..."

"A si mesmo. Ele ficou repetindo isso quando estávamos lá em cima, também," respondeu Lily. "Acho que a ficha dele ainda não caiu."

"Ok." Sirius levantou-se e dirigiu-se aos presentes. "Como acabamos de ouvir, Lily e James são, agora, um casal. Eles até fizeram sexo. E não é nem 1979. Então... dois galeões seus, Moony, quatro da Emma..." ele puxou uma lista do bolso de trás. "Eles também se beijaram – ainda contamos isso, à luz dos acontecimentos?"

"Sim. Foi nisso que apostei," replicou Alice. "Beijos contam."

"E... O que é isso?" James inquiriu, seu olhar indo de Sirius para Remus. "O que conta? Para quê?"

"Nós previmos os acontecimentos. Ainda que não acreditássemos que iria acontecer tão rápido, sabe," Sirius respondeu. Ele passou a lista para Peter, para que todos pudessem fazer as contas de quanto receberiam ou perderiam. "Fizemos algumas apostas. Eu sempre soube que vocês transariam antes de acabar Hogwarts."

"James, nossos amigos são patéticos," concluiu Lily, recostando-se no namorado. Seu _namorado_. James Potter. Ainda soava estranho.

"Você que é patética," replicou Emma. "Se tivesse seguido meus conselhos, eu poderia ter ganhado muito mais dinheiro. Agora, conte-nos tudo; quero todos os detalhes sórdidos."

Horas depois, quando estavam todos deitados em seus respectivos sacos de dormir no chão do salão, James foi acordado por alguém abrindo o zíper do seu saco e esgueirando-se para dentro dele. "Evans?"

Ela colocou os braços ao redor dele e descansou a bochecha no peito do namorado. "James?"

"Lily?"

"I love you."

"Ah, _merda_."

"Mais cinco galeões pra mim, Wormtail," eles escutaram a voz de Sirius do outro lado da sala.


	5. Epílogo

**N/T**: Gente, mil desculpas pelo atraso. De verdade. 3o ano é uma merda (com o perdão da expressão), e a proximidade do vestibular e do ENEM me deixam sem tempo nem pra respirar. Tenho aula nos três turnos praticamente todo dia, e tô vendo a hora ter que ter na madrugada, também. Mas em compensação, tirei o feriado pra postar pra vocês os dois capítulos que faltavam (na verdade, o último capítulo e o epílogo). Responderei as reviews ao final!  
Beijos,

Duda

"Mãe? Pai? Cheguei!"

Lily abriu a porta que levava à sala de estar e sorriu para os pais. Na realidade, ela não tinha parado de sorrir o dia anterior inteiro, ao menos enquanto ela não estava beijando James. Mesmo assim, lembrou-se de pedir emprestado à Emma um cachecol antes de ir para casa; seus pais não precisavam ver o chupão.

"Ei, Lil," disse sua mãe. "Como foi em James? Divertiu-se?"

"Sim." Ela entrou na sala e ocupou um lugar no sofá, ao lado da mãe. Manteve a bolsa no colo enquanto comentava, "Me diverti _tanto_, você não tem -"

Lily foi interrompida por sua mãe capturando a bolsa do seu colo e puxando o zíper.

"Mãe? O que diabos você – Ah, não."

Sua mãe tinha achado as camisinhas e agora estava segurando-as com uma expressão triunfante. "Vê, Henry? Foram_ abertas_. Eu lhe disse que ela e James iriam chegar lá. _Foi_ com James, não foi?"

"Eu... Sim, mas..." Lily encarou sua mãe em completa confusão. "Como você sabia -?"

"Ah, _por favor_, Lily, dê-me algum crédito. Você só fala desse garoto desde que voltou."

"Ainda assim, eu não achei que ela realmente dormiria com ele," disse seu pai, sombriamente. "Você realmente tinha que fazer isso, Lily? Sua mãe nunca vai me deixar esquecer isso."

"Isso?"

"Que eu sabia que você _ia_ se agarrar com James Potter. Seu pai achou que não aconteceria até seu casamento, no mínimo." Sua mãe bufou e balançou a cabeça. "De _onde_ ele tirou isso, está além da minha compreensão."

"Poderia acontecer. Lily mesma não acreditava que faria isso," replicou seu pai. "Foi tão chocante para ela quanto para mim."

"Bem, obviamente não, visto que você e mamãe andaram discutindo esse tópico." Lily agarrou a bolsa das mãos de sua mãe e tentou esconder o embaraço. "Eu realmente achei que vocês fossem mais maduros que meus amigos, mas parece que estive errada."

"Querida, quando é que fomos maduros?" seu pai riu silenciosamente. "Então, esse James Potter... É seu namorado, agora?"

"Pai!"

"O quê, é ou não?"

"Claro que é!"

"E é bonito como eu sempre pensei que fosse?" sua mãe lançou-lhe um olhar significativo. "Quer dizer, quando o vi na plataforma, não pude evitar notar que ele tem uma compleição excelente... Acho que foram os braços. Ou talvez o traseiro..."

"Ehm, ok. Sabe o quê? Acho que vou lá para cima e não discutirei isso com vocês," disse Lily. "Deixem-me saber quando vocês pararem de falar sobre o traseiro do meu namorado. Que é agradabilíssimo, a propósito." Ela se levantou e pegou – sutilmente, ela esperava – as camisinhas. Caminhando até o hall, lançou, "Ah, e James vem aqui amanhã. Achei que vocês deveriam saber."

Seus pais sorriram um para o outro.

"Mal posso esperar," seu pai respondeu.

E... É isso! =)

Obrigada pela paciência e espero que a tradução tenha ficado aceitável. Quem sabe, após dezembro apareço com outras traduções!

Beijos,

Duda

Reviews:

**Lady Miss Nothing: **Né? Adorei essa fic e também ri muito lendo =) com James, até eu, indecisão encarnada, seria decidida assim! Heheh espero que tenha gostado do desfecho! =) Beijos!

**Evellyn Rodrigues: **Também acho! Super fluffy! Beijos!

Pois é, mas depois de sete anos de tensão sexual pura e um dos lados da relação sendo James Potter.. Acho que qualquer mortal do sexo feminino (e alguns masculinos, também!) iriam querer pular tudo p/ a parte das besteirinhas, não? Hahahaaha! Espero que tenha gostado dos próximos! Beijos!

**Mirian Black Lupin: **Ah, obrigada! Ugh, lembram meus pais. Hahaha. Beijos!

**Juju Evans: **Definitivamente ela conseguiu! =) E espero que a tradução também tenha mantido o humor, hahaha. Beijos!


End file.
